The Forgotten Sister
by Tali Shepard
Summary: Aerianna Potter. Who is she? Forgotten in favor of her younger brother, the Boy-Who-Lived, kidnapped the night of her parents deaths and raised by Death Eaters, will she help or hinder her brother and his friends in their quest to kill The Dark Lord? The man she was raised to worship?
1. Chapter 1

_The Forgotten Sister: A Harry Potter Story_

_By Tali Shepard_

Prologue:

October 31st 1981

The cool breeze rustled through the leaves of the trees surrounding the destroyed cottage, the only sound apart from the quick yet quiet footsteps hurrying up the path leading to the door of the cottage.

Suddenly a piercing cry breaks the quiet, and the footsteps increase in speed before a woman in her mid-twenties wearing a long dark cloak that does little to hide her curly mass of black hair enters the crumbling building and steps over the prone form of James Charlus Potter, eyes still wide open, killed minutes ago by her Lord and Master.

The woman climbs the stairs that James had clearly been trying to block and finds a nursery, where most of the damage has occurred. Entering the room, she sees a red-headed woman, also dead, faint tear tracks still marking her otherwise flawless features. Behind her, a crib, where two young children, one at least a year older than the other standing, looking at the new visitor with sad eyes.

The curly-haired woman reaches the two young ones, glaring disdainfully at the boy who, even at a year and 3 months, is practically a carbon-copy of his now-deceased father, with the exception of his emerald green eyes, and instead turns her attention to the older child, two year old Aerianna Lilian Potter.

Picking up the girl, humming a lullaby, the woman leaves the room and prepares to leave the crumbling structure, the aim of her mission complete before she hears a howl of anguish and the sound of her dearest cousin begging for it to not be true, for his best friend, brother in all but blood, to wake up and stop playing.

Smirking at the pain left by her Master, the woman holds the girl closer to her chest and turns sharply on the spot, disappearing in a whirl of black smoke and a loud pop…

*Authors Note:

I'm back! I know it's been forever and I'm not updating my NCIS stories, in all honesty I've lost direction for it. But I have a plan for this story and I hope that you will follow these characters on the numerous ups and downs that will undoubtedly be had throughout this story


	2. Chapter 1: 9 Years and 10 Months Later

_The Forgotten Sister: A Harry Potter Story_

_By Tali Shepard_

Chapter 1: 9 Years 10 months Later…

"Aeri, sweetheart, it's time to wake up now" called the unmistakeable voice of my adopted mother, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Coming Momma" I called back, jumping out from under my warm blankets and summoning my clothes and toiletries to me, I entered the bathroom to begin my morning routine happily, I was going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry today!

Finally, after a quiet breakfast that seemed to take hours, I and my mother (under a heavy glamour charm) were ready to apparate directly onto Platform 9 ¾, not being willing to deal with any of the muggle filth no doubt rushing around at Kings Cross and with a pop and the sensation of being sucked through a straw, we had arrived!

Taking my first glimpse of the train station, I saw and heard owls, cats, parents giving teary goodbyes and shouting desperately to 'keep in touch', 'don't forget to study hard' and most obnoxiously 'Now, you two – this year, you behave yourselves. If I get one more owl telling me you've – you've blown up a toilet or –" said by an elderly red-head woman surrounded by what seemed to be an impenetrable force field of younger red-heads who my mother sneered at before enveloping me in a hug.

"Be good darling and have a good year, remember to stay away from the filthy Mudbloods. Don't forget to write either and tell me how my nephew goes" Bellatrix said before releasing me.

"I'm always good, it's the Gryffindorks that fail so very badly at behaving, and at least the Puffs are polite… Or just scared of us Slytherins… I wouldn't touch a Mudblood with a 20 foot pole. Of course I'll write and look out for Draco for you, after all he's always looked out for me, younger or not." I said before gripping her in another quick, tight hug before stepping back and boarding the train, only to be roughly shoved aside, into a compartment door by a gangly red head who was muttering furiously under his breath, something like "haf'ta find Harry and make him my friend first…"

Shuddering at the contact, and holding my now most-likely bruised ribs I dragged my trunk behind me into the compartment and took out Moste Potente Potions, a book given to me by my honorary uncle, Severus Snape, after my first, uneventful year at Hogwarts where I aced all Potions lessons.

After several hours and an interruption by both the red-headed buffoon who had pushed her earlier, and a girl with frizzy brown hair and buck teeth (who had later informed me primly that she was, in fact a Muggleborn… or as I called her, a filthy, despicable Mudblood before she left, nose in the air)

The door to her compartment opened then and a young, thin boy, with white-blond hair and a small, timid smile entered the room.

"Hi, Aeri, can I ask you something?" her younger cousin, Draco Malfoy asked.

"Anytime squirt, you know that" I replied, knowing that he was nervous.

"What's Hogwarts like? And do you think I'll be in Slytherin like you and Aunty Bella and Mother and Father?" He asked breathlessly

Smiling gently, and patting the space next to me for him to sit down, I began explaining to Draco what life at Hogwarts was like, glad that he'd come to me and knowing that I was one of the only people that he would let his cold, arrogant persona down in front of.

"Well you already know what it looks like, remember all your visits with Uncle Cias?" I began, as he nodded frantically, still obviously nervous " Well the lessons are hard and most of the teachers are hard but fair, except for Minerva McGonagall, she always favours her precious 'cubs' over any other house. I know that you'll be in Slytherin like us, every Malfoy has been for centuries, but if you aren't then it doesn't matter to me and it shouldn't matter to anyone else, the House you are picked for is the House that will help you become the best that you can." I finished before leaning over and giving my favourite (and only) cousin a hug.

Releasing Draco from the hug, I dug out my watch from my pocket and saw that we should be arriving at Hogwarts soon. "Come on Drake, we should get ready to arrive, go get dressed in your robes and meet up with your friends, I saw Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson in a compartment a couple doors over" I requested before turning and changing into my own green and silver trimmed robes and packing up my books in preparation to begin travelling up to Hogwarts Castle…

I lay in bed that night, thinking happily on all that had happened, Draco was in Slytherin with me and the rest of the snakes, Uncle Cias and Aunty Cissy would be so proud of him! Uncle… I mean Professor Snape was impressed when I'd told him briefly when he'd come into the Common Room to greet this years newest snakes that I'd finished reading Moste Potente Potions and had even attempted a few of the less risky potions in the book over the summer holidays and he promised me that he would send a letter to Momma, asking for her permission to integrate me into a higher Potions class as I had already surpassed all the other second-years with my skills.

With these happy thoughts swirling in my mind, I slowly drifted off to sleep…


End file.
